Hostage Situation
by Empress of Spiffyness
Summary: Zim is kidnapped by an insane girl. Dib must save him. NO ROMANCE! Well, a tiny bit at the end, but NOT ZADR. R&R plz. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Note

You're crazy, you know that, right?

I DO NOT OWN IZ!!! Viacom, Nickelodeon, MTV, and Jhonen Vasquez do.

Zim was walking back home after one of his plans being foiled by Dib one night, marching proudly, just wanting to get home as quickly as possible. He approached his door and stopped. Why? He noticed something. It was a piece of paper, folded and taped to his door. He curiously plucked it off and swiftly stepped inside.

When he unfolded the paper, he automatically noticed something odd about it. It was hand written in flawless Irken lettering. Now even more fascinated, he began to read.

_Dearest Zim,_

_You don't know me but I know you. I know everything about you. Your past, your life, I even know that you want to take over the Earth. If you do not wish for your secrets to be revealed, then go to the alley behind the abandoned MacMeaties downtown at exactly 23 hundred hours. Come alone._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

This was just getting weirder and weirder. He was not sure whether to just forget about it or take his chances with this strange person. He looked to the clock in his living roomand saw that it was 10:45 PM. He had to make up his mind quickly.

He knew what he must do.

At exactly 11 o' clock, Zim arrived at the specified alley in his town disguise (from Walk of Doom, Attack of the Saucer Morons, etc.). He saw no one else.

"Ha!" Zim laughed. "I knew I had nothing to fear. I AM ZIM!"

"I wouldn't say that just yet" said a voice from the shadows.

Zim turned about to see a girl, about 12 in age, dressed in all black, save the blood red streak in her long, ebony hair.


	2. Out of the Shadows

A/N: Sup home dizz-awgz? EoS here to say that thing are about to get all kinds of crazy up in here! Just read to find out. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

I don't own IZ, okay? cries quietly to self I do own the girl. YAY ME!!!

---------------------------------------

"I see you obeyed my orders," the girl said, still fairly engulfed by shadow. "A very wise decision."

Zim was getting thoroughly creeped out, but nonetheless, he kept his composure as well as he could. He screamed, "Why did you call me here, filth-pig? Reveal your purpose to ZIM!"

"Why, for the same reason anyone would call an alien out to a dark alley," the girl responded with a slight giggle, not shaken in the least by Zim's outburst, "To capture it."

Zim opened his mouth to protest, but was instantly cut off.

"Oh, shut it." The girl said.

"You work for the Dib-human, don't you?" Zim said, fully confident with his deduction

"Hah," the girl scoffed, "That boy is an amateur. He underestimates your abilities, your intelligence. You have, after all, been well trained, militarily speaking."

Zim opened his mouth once more to question how she knew this but was once again cut off.

"I know everything about you, remember?" she said, as if already knowing what he was going to say. "Nevertheless, I reiterate that they all take you too lightly."

Zim was still keeping his cool in this seemingly hopeless situation. "Flattery will get you nowhere, stink-beast."

"Oh, really?"

With that, she pulled a small remote control looking object out of her pocket. She pushed the button and the trash cans in the alley shot out robotic tentacles, binding Zim where he stood in less than two seconds.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ZIM!?! LET ME GO!!!" Zim shrieked, terrified out of his wits.

"Why? I have you right where I want you. I can finally prove to them that I am not crazy." The girl said, pride twinkling in her eyes.

"Heh?" Zim was officially confused.

"Oh. That's right. You wouldn't know. I was once a member of a ring of paranormal investigators. I was the best of all of them. They got jealous, said that my methods were too extreme. I'll show them. I'll show them all!" she said, pulling a small syringe out of her coat.

"What? What are you going to do to Zim?" he said in a voice so nervous that he himself could barely believe that it was coming out of his mouth.

"Don't worry," the girl replied, slowly walking closer to Zim. "This is just a mild sedative. It's completely non-lethal to Irkens. And before you ask, I know everything about you and your kind, remember?"

The girl gently pushed the needle into Zim's exposed forehead and emptied the contents into his brain. With that, Zim fell into unconsciousness.


	3. The Proposition

A/N: WOO!!! What's up? Thing are really getting crazy! Why do I keep writing even when only one person has reviewed? BECAUSE I CAN!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!

ahem

I don't own Invader Zim and I never will. The filthies at Viacom, Nickelodeon, and MTV own the show. Jhonen created it.

When he awoke, Zim found himself in a large, dark room illuminated only by the computer monitors that were flashing an assortment of information on a wide variety of paranormal phenomena. Zim tried to get up, but his efforts were in vain. His ankles were shackled together. As were his hands.

"I see you've woken up," said a voice from the shadows of the room. "Excellent."

Zim looked around the room and saw the girl from the night before emerging from the darkness. "You!" he shouted, "Why have you brought Zim to this filthy stink-place?"

"Oh! Where are my manners?" she said, calm, cool, and collected. "This is my laboratory. In this den of science, you will find only the most advance in Earth technology, including some devices I came up with myself. This is where I do all of my …" she paused for a beat, "work. Impressed?

Zim was a little impressed, but he would never admit that to his captor. "That still doesn't answer my question, girl-beast. What are you going to do with me?" Zim growled, shooting a menacing stare in her direction.

"I," the girl began, "have a proposition for you. You are trying to take over the Earth, am I correct?"

Zim gave a slight nod of confirmation.

"Then you will let me rule."

Zim gasped in shock of what he just heard. "What are you talking about? Invaders give up their bounty to no inferior race."

"Oh," she said, quite confidently, "you will."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will expose you as the extraterrestrial being that you are. The whole world would know your secret."

Zim cringed at the very thought of that. He wasn't sure what to say. Then he remembered something. "Wait! Don't all the other humans think that you're insane? They will never believe you." He said with a smirk.

"They will now that I have proof! The most irrefutable proof of all! A real, living alien!"

"You'll never get away with this! When the Tallest hear about this-"

"Hah!" the girl snidely laughed. "They won't. While you were out cold, I did a little bit of work on your PAK. You can now no longer contact any Irken stations. Now, if you will excuse me, I will let you ponder your decision."

With that, the girl exited the lab through a sliding door.

Zim was completely shocked and confused. Who was this mad human? Why would she want to take over her own planet? And, most of all, how was he going to get out of this?

What do you think so far? Review and make me happy!


	4. The Call

A/N: WHEE!!! More readers! Happiness! .

Anyway, the plot is getting intense! Zim is stuck in a crazy girl's lab and can't contact any Irken station! Not GIR, not the Tallest, NOBODY! How is he gonna get out of this?

grabs popcorn

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Zim sat, motionless. This was unlike any situation he had ever gotten into. And, worst of all he couldn't get in touch with GIR or the Almighty Tallest. If they were unable to contact, who would he call?

Zim sat, deep in thought. There was no one who could save him.

Just then, Zim had an epiphany. The girl only said that he couldn't call any _Irken_ stations. He could still contact anyone else! But who? The only other person he could contact was… _him_.

No! He would never go back to that human again! The incident with the bologna was one thing, but he promised himself that he would never need the help of a _human_ again.

Unfortunately, these were extreme circumstances. Thus, they called for extreme measures.

Zim brought the communicator out of his PAK.

"Contact Dib-stink."

----------------------------------------

Dib was sitting at home, watching a Mysterious Mysteries re-run, when the phone rang.

"Membrane residence," he answered, quite used to taking his father's calls.

"Hello, Dib-human."

This was definitely not what Dib was expecting.

"Zim?!? Wha-? Why are you calling me?

"It seems that I require your… assistance. You see, I- "

"Wait, _you're_ asking _me_ for _help_? This has to be a trap."

"I assure you, this is quite serious."

"Why would I want to help you? You're trying to destroy Earth!"

"Heh. Yeah. Anyway, I've been taken hostage by an insane human. She wants to take over your world!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe tha- "

"And she says that she wants to expose my existence to the human race."

This was what caught Dib. He hated Zim more than anything or any one, but _nobody_ get to expose Zim but him. "Alright. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"Okay. I'll just use one of my tracking devices."

"What?"

"Err… nothing. Just stay where you are."

With that, Dib hung up the phone, went to his room to find out where Zim was, and was out the door.


End file.
